A wireless communication service may be provided via different types of networks, e.g., LTE networks, and the like. Any number of User Equipment (UE) may communicate via each base station, e.g., an eNodeB. As the number of UEs continues to grow, the number of antennas and the number of UEs communicating via a same antenna also continues to grow. For example, a Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output (MIMO) system with four transmit and four receive antennas may be used on the LTE network.
However, as the wireless networks continue to evolve, e.g., to 5G and beyond, the number of antennas of future antenna systems may grow to larger sizes. For example, the MIMO system may be a 128×128 system. As such, signals from a large number of UEs may be multiplexed onto a channel. In addition, the UEs may be accessing services with varying service requirements. When the number of UEs being multiplexed is large, errors in channel estimation may adversely impact the performance of the channel in supporting the various services.
To facilitate reading, identical reference numbers are used to designate elements that are common to various figures, where possible.